


Make A Mess

by dovingbird



Series: Dove's Drabbles [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Come Marking, Cumplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: Holly pulls off and asks so casually “Wanna come on me?”Danny immediately feels a pang of arousal in his belly, feels his cock twitch in Holly’s calloused hands, and he jerks his eyes down at her, probably looks as wounded as he feels. “I, what?”Holly quirks a brow with a slow smile. She pumps her hand over his cock, and there’s still a little paint under her nails from where she’d been working before Danny came over, and the little flashes of pink and purple make everything seem more surreal somehow, makes Danny’s head feel like it’s swimming. “Do you wanna come on me? Like, would you be into that?”





	

Here’s the thing, okay, Danny’s done a lot of things in his life, like, a _lot_ of things, and he’s pretty proud of all of them, honestly, because life is all about experiences, right, but the way he treated girls when he was in college? It’s _not_ one of them. He’d like to forget about that if he wasn’t afraid it would perpetuate some cycle or make him forget about how entitled he used to be before a woman - one of his classmates in college, opinionated and a feminist and a pretty solid FWB in the day - knocked some sense into him. He realized he’d been an entitled asshole, he’d gotten over himself, he’d sworn never to be that way again, and that was the end of it.

So when present day Danny’s laying in Holly’s bed with his hands over his eyes while she blows him with the focus that she gives everything in life, he’s doing really great not being an asshole. He’s not pulling her hair. He’s not fucking her face. He’s giving her the control and the power without a second thought, just, just drowning in the attention she’s seen fit to give him.

That’s before she pulls off and asks so casually “Wanna come on me?”

Danny immediately feels a pang of arousal in his belly, feels his cock twitch in Holly’s calloused hands, and he jerks his eyes down at her, probably looks as wounded as he feels. “I, what?”

Holly quirks a brow with a slow smile. She pumps her hand over his cock, and there’s still a little paint under her nails from where she’d been working before Danny came over, and the little flashes of pink and purple make everything seem more surreal somehow, makes Danny’s head feel like it’s swimming. “Do you wanna come on me? Like, would you be into that?”

He is. He is absolutely fucking into that. But he licks his lips and rakes a hand through his sweaty hair and stammers out his response. “I-I mean, that’s, like, isn’t that super fucking misogynistic, right, like, uh-” He swallows hard as Holly’s eyes start sparkling, as her smile widens. “I, no, I absolutely, uh-”

“Danny,” she says.

He snaps his mouth shut obediently.

Holly tosses her head. Her pretty hair’s tugged into a tiny ponytail, but a few strands are escaping, drape over her cheeks, make her look goddamn ethereal, _God,_ Danny’s a lucky bastard right now. “I asked you if you’re into coming on somebody.” She quirks an eyebrow. “Are you?”

Fuck. “Yeah,” he says mournfully. He doesn’t know why he feels like he’s gonna be punished for it, but just, that’s not…

Holly immediately sits up on her knees, her body so pale in the sunshine coming through the window. “Where do you wanna?” she asks. She thumbs over her nipples. “Here?” She runs a hand over her cheek. “My face? My ass? Where?”

Wait, is she, is she really gonna let him do this? Danny feels his blood rush a little hotter under his skin, opens and closes his mouth like a fish. “A-are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Holly says. She hunches over to mouth at Danny’s cock again, quick and teasing, and Danny gasps and digs his hands into his own hair.

But he, it, this… “You don’t, you don’t have to,” Danny insists.

Holly groans around Danny’s cock before she pulls off again, and this time she jacks him off with purpose, her eyes hard on his. “I want you to come on me, Danny,” she says. “I like it. I like feeling messy. So either you’re gonna pick or I’m gonna pick for you.”

Fuck, he loves it when she’s a little pushy. She’s a woman who knows what she wants, and for some reason what she wants is Danny, and Danny…fuck, marking her up. He exhales shakily and reaches toward her, trailing his long fingers down her torso. “I-I want, umm, your…your chest.”

“My tits?” Holly asks, grinning.

Danny whimpers. “Holly, please,” he says, his words turning into a nervous laugh.

“You wanna come on my tits?” she asks, her voice low, warm, playful, and Danny feels like his heart is gonna explode when he thumbs over her perky nipples, when she moans quietly in response. “Yeah, want you to, c'mon,” she says as she works her hand faster, harder. “Wanna rub your cum all over my tits.”

He can barely breathe. He runs his eyes all over her body, from her incredible eyes to how she’s biting her bottom lip to how her skin is flushing under his hands, and Danny shivers. “Fuck, Holly, I-I’m so-”

“Do it.” Holly squeezes her arms around her torso, presses her, her _tits_ toward each other, makes a soft valley of cleavage that Danny wants to bury his face in. “Fucking do it, Danny, I want you to come for me right now.”

And he listens, he obeys immediately, watching with a wrinkled brow as he paints her skin with his cum, glistening wet lines layered over her body, dripping slowly down over her nipples, catching the light, making her nipples turn even harder. Danny sags into the sheets with a low whine, trying to catch his breath. “I…I am boneless,” he says helplessly.

Holly laughs. She takes a pearl of cum onto her fingers and sucks it off, batting her eyelashes like she’s innocent, and she absolutely isn’t, how dare she. “You gonna make it?” she asks as she drags her hands through his cum, rubs it into her skin luxuriously.

“Absolutely not,” Danny says with a weak laugh.

“Man,” she says, grinning. “What a way to go, huh?”


End file.
